Lercy forever
by Lukercy-Lover-Forever
Summary: These are little one shots about Luke and Percy's love. Also takes place in The Lost Hero as well. Lercy Luke x Percy.
1. Chapter 1

Annabeth watched silently as Piper cried. The news of her relationship with Jason just being the trick of the Mist had hurt her bad. Annabeth felt her own tears well up. Piper brushed a tear from her own cheek. "Annabeth, are you okay?" Annabeth was silent as her own tears fell. "I just can't believe I lost him." The young daughter of Athena cried. Piper placed a gentle hand on Annabeth's shoulder. "We'll find him. I know we will."

Annabeth shook her head. "That's not what I meant." Annabeth forced a smile. "I was in love with that boy. He stole my heart." Piper watched as Annabeth wiped her tears away. "But Percy loved someone else. I remember him telling me how he loved him from the start." Piper was confused at the words. "What are you talking about, Annabeth?" Annabeth gave Piper a bitter smile. "Luke Castellan was the one who held Percy's heart. The two were enemies, but in the end they still loved each other. I remember Percy crying so long after we watched Luke die."

"Who's this Luke, Annabeth?" Annabeth looked up. "He was a son of Hermes. He betrayed Camp Half-Blood to serve the Titan Lord, Kronos. But Percy never cared about that. He still loved him. I never even had a chance." More tears fell. "They confessed their love for each other as Luke was dying. I was happy for them. I really was. But it hurt knowing that Luke held Percy's heart."

Piper hugged Annabeth. The sudden contact shocked Annabeth but she hesitantly wrapped her arms around the younger girl. "I'm sorry about that, Annabeth. I really am." Annabeth stood up. "Come on, we should get back to camp." Piper gazed at the crazy assortment of cabins in the valley. Her new home, a family who supposedly understood her—but soon they'd be just another bunch of people she'd disappointed, just another place she'd been kicked out of."_You'll betray them for us, _the voice had warned._ Or you'll lose everything._ She didn't have a choice.

These are little one shot's for Luke/Percy in the PJO and The Lost Hero's stories. Hope you enjoyed this one.


	2. Chapter 2

Jason spotted something he hadn't noticed the night before. A brazier had been moved out of one of the alcoves to create a sleeping niche, with a bedroll, a backpack, even some pictures taped to the wall. Jason walked over. Whoever had slept there, it had been a long time ago. The bedroll smelled musty. The backpack was covered with a thin film of dust. Some of the photos once taped to the wall had lost their stickiness and fallen to the floor.

One picture showed Annabeth—much younger, maybe eight, but Jason could tell it was she: same blonde hair and gray eyes, same distracted look like she was thinking a million things at once. She stood next to a sandy-haired guy about fourteen or fifteen, with a mischievous smile and ragged leather armor over a T-shirt. He was pointing to an alley behind them, like he was telling the photographer, _Let's go meet things in a dark alley and kill them!_

A second photo showed Annabeth and the same guy sitting at a campfire, laughing hysterically. Finally Jason picked up one of the photos that had fallen. It was a strip of pictures like you'd take in a do-it-yourself photo booth: Annabeth and the same sandy-haired guy, but with another girl between them. She was maybe fifteen, with black hair—choppy like Piper's—a black leather jacket, and silver jewelry, so she looked kind of goth; but she was caught mid-laugh, and it was clear she was with her two best friends.

"That's Thalia," Someone said.

Jason turned. Annabeth was peering over his shoulder. Her expression was sad, like the picture brought back hard memories."She's the other child of Zeus who lived here—but not for long. Sorry, I should've knocked."

"It's fine," Jason said. "Not like I think of this place as home. Annabeth was dressed for travel, with a winter coat over her camp clothes, her knife at her belt, and a backpack across her shoulder.

Jason said, "Don't suppose you've changed your mind about coming with us?" She shook her head. "You got a good team already. I'm off to look for Percy." Jason was a little disappointed. He would've appreciated having somebody on the trip who knew what they were doing, so he wouldn't feel like he was leading Piper and Leo off a cliff.

"Who's the other kind in the photo?" He asked. "The sandy-haired kid."

Annabeth's expression tightened. Touchy subject. "That's Luke," She said. He's dead now." Annabeth bit her lip, debating whether or not to say more. "Luke was…. Percy's boyfriend." Confusion took over Jason's features.

"Boyfriend? I thought you and Percy were dating." Annabeth let out a bitter laugh. "That's what everyone wants to think. They don't want to face the truth of who Percy truly loved and wanted to be with." Confusion still took over Jason's features. "Luke was a traitor. He worked for Kronos. Even became the vessel for the evil Titan. No one wants to believe that Percy could love the person who almost destroyed everyone." Jason stayed silent. "So everyone says you two are together then, right Annabeth?" Annabeth nodded. "Percy always tells them the truth. That he loved Luke and one day they'd be together."

Annabeth sighed. "I believe Percy. Their love was so strong." Jason looked into Annabeth's gray eyes. "I'm sorry." She shrugged. "I can't break up true love."

How'd you like it? Oh yeah, I also do not own PJO or TLH. All rights belong to Rick Riordan.


	3. True Feelings

Green eyes took in the sights of his surroundings, a lazy smile playing across his face. The smell of the glorious ocean filled his senses. He felt at home as he stared at the moving ocean. This is where he belonged.

A snap of a tree branch caused him to lose his train of thought as his head turned, his sea-green eyes widening.

Blue eyes met his green ones, a smirk playing across the other male's lips. "You look surprised to see me, Perce." He purred. Percy scoffed and turned his head back to the ocean. "I'm not used to people finding this spot," Was the answer. Luke walked to stand beside the younger boy, his blue eyes shining. "It's a beautiful spot. And it's quiet." Percy just nodded, his eyes following the waves.

Luke sighed and turned to leave. He was used to the black-haired teen treating him like this. After all he had done to the poor boy... He didn't deserve any kindness from the son of the sea God.

Percy's hand shot out and grabbed onto Luke's wrist. "Don't you dare leave, Luke Castellan." He whispered softly, turning his head to stare into blue eyes. Luke was speechless as he just stared into the sea-green eyes. Oh, how he wanted to kiss the younger boy.

Percy smirked almost knowingly. "You know, I'm not stopping you from doing anything," He said softly, a light blush creeping onto his cheeks. The blonde chuckled a leaned closer, his lips just inches from the young Demigods. "Is this what you really want?" Instead of answering, Percy closed the distance and pressed his lips against Luke's in a needy but gentle kiss.

Luke was startled but quickly collected his composure, wrapping his arms around the son of the sea God's tiny hips, pulling him closer. Their lips molded together in a passionate kiss, tongues battling for dominance. Air soon left both their lungs and they pulled back, faces flushed and breathing ragged. Percy was beaming at Luke. "I love you, Luke Castellan." He whispered shyly.

Luke smiled back, a hand running through the younger boys black locks. "I love you too, Perseus Jackson." He whispered back.


End file.
